Grieving: Storm
by xChristabelx
Summary: And Feilong would be there, in case the other man needed him, for as long as he needed him. AsamixFeilong. Major character death.


**Grieving // Storm**

It was hours after the funeral and the sun had just begun to set. Feilong had been there for the wake the previous day and the funeral ceremony that afternoon, alone and always staying in the background, silently watching, silently watching over Asami. The Japanese had kept vigil at Akihito's side the night before as Feilong had expected him to do, and so the Baishe leader had left then, a strange weight clutching his heart. The thought of Asami spending the night in the same room as his deceased lover left Feilong with a bittersweet feeling, one that he was not accustomed to at all.

He'd stayed in the shadows during the funeral as well, only making his presence known to place some white lilies into the casket, bowing respectfully to Akihito's family and Asami before doing so. Feilong was sure, though, that Asami had known of his presence before, briefly meeting the other's stony face before returning to his seat. Now, still at the temple he doubted that Asami would come back there and so Feilong called for his driver. He knew where he would find Asami now.

It was strange, the Baishe leader mused during the journey to Club Sion, how he could predict Asami's actions in some ways, even though their personalities were so different from each other. But Feilong was certain that Asami would now want to seem in control, deceiving himself and everyone else, even if chaos was reigning inside of him. Feilong shook his head and sighed. He could be completely wrong, if he thought about it. There was always the possibility that he and Asami acted this way in times of personal hardship because it was expected of men of their standing and trade. To the public, after all, they had no feelings, were barely human. Feilong knew different and he hoped that Asami did too.

Once inside Club Sion, Feilong saw that at least he had been right in predicting Asami's whereabouts. He was already sitting at the bar, a drink infront of him, his back turned to room's general bustle. Feilong walked towards the bar and seated himself on the stool beside Asami, ordering a drink of his own. He only earned a brief glance and an acknowledging nod from the Japanese at first.

The evening progressed in such a painfully normal manner that Feilong felt he might scream if it went on for much longer. They talked business, engaged in short matches of wit and even some light banter at times. In fact, the only thing out of the ordinary was that Asami was drinking far more than Feilong had ever seen him drink.

It was nearly midnight when Asami had fallen quiet, staring into his empty glass and Feilong could see the signs of a strength slowly crumbling. He suggested then that they leave. Asami didn't have a driver waiting, he told Feilong so the Baishe leader naturally offered to take Asami home.

They stayed silent during the entire car journey, both caught up in their own thoughts. Feilong had known that Asami had wanted to be alone. It was for this reason that the Japanese had not ordered a driver and it left Feilong surprised and so very thankful that Asami had not sent him away. He wasn't about to admit it and he knew that Asami would not appreciate hearing it, but Feilong was genuinely worried about the other man.

They arrived at Asami's apartment some time later and it took the Japanese man a moment of silently meeting gazes before he invited Feilong upstairs. The Baishe leader gave a small smile and a nod before following the Japanese. He knew what was to come; this whole evening had been building up to some kind of release. It had been the calm before the storm, it now appeared, but Feilong preferred this far more compared to the false normalcy they had been feigning all night. Nothing was right and nothing was normal. Having to pretend otherwise seemed such an atrocity.

They had barely entered the apartment when Asami rounded on Feilong and grabbed his shoulders, bringing their lips together in a fierce, feral kiss. Feilong found himself pushed against the front door none too gently, the doorknob digging into his back. He ignored this, though, in favour of complying with the kiss, granting Asami's probing tongue entry into his mouth. Feilong could still smell the alcohol on Asami's breath, could taste it on the other man's lips, a testimony of everything that wasn't right.

Feilong remained passive, for the most part, during their kiss, his hands resting on Asami's waist, but he soon had to move them when Asami began to divest him of his black suit jacket, immediately making fast work of the shirt buttons as well. Feilong let himself be undressed this far, his jacket and shirt sliding to the floor before he gently stilled Asami's hands and engaged the Japanese in a slower kiss which he hoped would be calming, somewhat soothing, even.

It lasted for a few moments before they broke once more, both slightly short of breath. Their intense gazes met and Feilong was sure that this was the most emotion he had ever seen in Asami's eyes. None of it was for him, he knew, but Feilong didn't mind. He did not particularly want to be the cause of such turmoil in such a strong man's eyes. The thought was frightening.

Asami suddenly grabbed Feilong's wrist and dragged him to the bedroom. There was nothing gentle in his motions, just raw power, possibly fuelled by desperation. The sex was rough and no lubrication was used. Asami was absolutely feral, leaving Feilong with the certainty that he would be hurting in the morning. He didn't mind. Not tonight. Feilong climaxed soon, the stimulation becoming too much too fast, but this had never meant to last for long. He could feel Asami's control cracking the moment the man came with a low growl.

No words were exchanged as Asami got up and took a white bathrobe that hung off a hook on the wall while Feilong was still lying on the bed, catching his breath. Asami slipped into the robe and left the room. A few moments later a door could be heard closing at the end of the corridor. Feilong stared after the other man a slightly concerned look on his face. Then he got up and slowly went to retrieve his clothes from where they had been discarded before returning to the bedroom.

From the open doorway Feilong distantly heard a glass shatter in one of the rooms down the hall. A low thump could be heard, a fist hitting the door. Feilong sighed sadly. At least now Asami was grieving. And Feilong would be there, in case the other man needed him, for as long as he needed him. He hoped Asami knew that.


End file.
